


Refraction

by Zarra_Rous



Series: Moonstone [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, ManDadlorian, Mando'a, Tired Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: Din receives an interesting offer from Mara Jade and like light hitting the facets of a gem, his life changes course.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Moonstone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828558
Kudos: 31





	Refraction

Refraction

10 ABY Savereen

Savereen may not be much to look at, especially after Crimson Dawn and the Empire had exploited the coaxium refinement facilities and people, but they sure as hell had some fine brandy. Tossing back his glass, Din looked over from where he was sitting on the Razor Crest’s deck to where the kid was sleeping on his bunk. Now that he had the kid to look after, it had become harder to find time to himself to take off his beskar’gam and just relax. To be honest with himself, he knew that he wouldn’t change a thing. Ad’ika _(little one)_ had only needed to turn those big brown eyes of his to him and Din had melted. The adiik was a fighter and he was alone. Din well remembered how that had felt when he was a kid, no matter how brief it had been before he was found after those hut’uunla beskar’ade had killed his parents.

There was no way he was going to give up the kid now. He had burned too many bridges already to turn back. Plus, he hated Imps nearly as much as he hated droids. Anything he could do to inconvenience them was well worth the effort. He also had a strange feeling about the future ever since the Armorer who had led their little tribe on Nevarro had labeled the ad’ika as a foundling and make him Din’s responsibility. He had never planned to be anyone’s buir, but as the saying goes, aliit ori’shya tal’din _(family is more than blood)_. So, he was now all the family the little one had.

“Ner’ad.” He whispered, trying the words out on his tongue for the first time. _My son._ Pouring another glass, he sighed. “I suppose that means I need to name you.” Lifting his glass, he took a sip just as the ship’s comm started to beep. Rolling his eyes, he sighed again. “Never can get a minute to myself.” He heaved himself to his feet and moved over to the comm panel next to the ladder. Poking the button, he turned on the speaker to listen to the message.

_“…Crest. This is the New Republic Defense Force hailing the Razor Crest. This is an open hail for the Razor Crest.”_

“Osik, what the hells do they want.” Eyebrows drawn together in tired consternation, Din ran his ungloved fingers through his hair as he pressed the voice only button to answer. “Care to tell me why the New Republic is looking for me?” As he waited for the Defense Force officer to answer, he glanced back at his make shift pallet across the room. He would much rather be back sitting on his blankets than standing barefoot on cold deck plates talking to anyone.

_“Is this the Razor Crest?”_

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. “Would I answer you if it weren’t?”

_“No?”_

He’d ask if that was a question or a statement, but he was too tired to care at this point to deal with idiot New Republic trainee officers. After tossing back the rest of his drink, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “So, why are you looking for me?”

_“Oh, I… I… I’m not. We were told to find the Razor Crest and give the Mandalorian who owns it a coded message from Chandrila.”_

Pressing a few buttons on the control panel, he told him to send the message. He had no clue who from Chandrila would want to send him a message, but they had to be either rich or high up in the ranks to have patrols actively calling for him. Just as soon as it beeped to indicate a complete download, he yawned. “It’s done, can you leave me alone now?”

_“Yes sir.”_

Closing the comm channel, Din yawned again. Ka’ra, he was tired. After stowing his glass back in the tiny galley, he sat heavily on his blankets. Sleep came quickly and he didn’t give the message another thought until three days later when his ad’ika started messing with buttons in the cockpit again and a lilted Corusucanti accent filled the air as the holo projector lit up.

_“Hello again Mando. In case you forgot since we last met, I am the now former Hand, Mara Jade. I am passing along a deal for you that I think you just might like. It’s no bounty, but it will pay well.”_ Jade’s holo figure tilted her head to the side. _“It’s a rather long term contract. Full diplomatic credentials are part of the deal, plus a very plush stipend. Housing and security included. The only thing you need to do, is show up. Coordinates, clearances, and the code to a rather generous banking account are included as part of this message. I rather think that I’m going to enjoy working with you again. Jade out.”_

Letting out a groan, Din thunked the back of his helmet against his seat. Sometimes he really wished he had never met that woman. She was very good at telling him nothing. Reaching forward, he opened the data pack that came with the holo and nearly gasped in surprise. That was a lot of credits.

“What do you think ner’ad, should we take the job?”

Ad’ika tipped his head to the side as he regarded his new parent. Cooing, he reached a hand up and patted Din’s helmet.

Smiling Din ran his fingers over the child’s head. “You’re right. It could be a new start for both of us.” Carefully, he rebalanced the toddler, so that he could look him in the eyes. “What do you think of the name Cabur? It means protector, and I think that fits you. Especially since you saved me from that mudhorn.”

The little one’s nose scrunched up for a moment before he nodded and squeaked, clapping his hands with a smile.

“Cabur it is.” Reaching up, Din lifting his helmet off, revealing his face to the little one for the first time, placing it off to the side so that he could run his fingers over the ad’ika’s head. “Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’ad. Ni kir’manir gar, Cabur, ad be Din, aliit Djarin, Mando’ad.” _I know you as my child. I give a soul to you Cabur, son of Din, clan Djarin, Child of Mandalore._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> beskar’gam - Mandalorian armour  
> hut’uunla beskar’ade - cowardly droids, coward is considered the worst insult that a Mandalorian can use  
> buir - parent/father/mother  
> osik - ummm... it's vulgar  
> ka'ra - stars, also referring to Mandalorian ancestors who are believed to inhabit the stars to guide their descendants


End file.
